


Of Bets and Beds

by zhanluxie (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Modern AU, and also there's chipotle lmao, james is a bit cocky whoops, jily, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zhanluxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing to put an Ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you're cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bets and Beds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydarlings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serenitydarlings).



> First off, Di, happy birthday!! I mANAGED TO FINISH IT ON TIME BE PROUD OF ME. Second off, even though I just said that I finished it on time, I was trying to get this done yesterday bc it was Halloween? The day Jily died? sorry sorry pls don’t murder me Third off, I’m so sorry about the quality of this ack I was rushing to get it done I’m so sorry. Fourth off, thank you anon for prompting me a while back (on tumblr) and providing me with the perfect writing material. Anyways, enjoy!

Lily wanted to go next door and shove that bastard’s tongue down their throat. Who on earth would start building something at 3am in the morning?

“No, don’t you dare fall apart on me now, not when I just got the headboard on, don’t you- bloody hell!” A dull clanging sound echoed from next door, along with a string of rather colorful language.

Sighing, Lily rolled over and left the comforts of her bed. “I’m going to kick that guy’s bloody ass.” Lily muttered as she wrapped a bathrobe around herself, before proceeding to stomp over and knock (a little more aggressively than necessary) on the door.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” someone called out, although Lily was surprised anyone could hear anything through the racket.

“Yes?” The door opened, and Lily was greeted by a broad chest. She craned her neck upwards, and saw a tall man with rumpled hair and a scattering of moles across his nose. His spectacles gleamed down at her, the gold wires complementing the gold in his hazel eyes and she could already tell this man was a fist fight and she was in grave danger of being punched.

“Are you going to do anything besides stand there?” He raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk gracing his features as he looked down at what she was wearing. She flushed heavily, realizing that she was wearing a ratty old bathrobe Marlene once gave her, along with fuzzy bunny slippers. A glance at his face told her he had realized this far sooner than she had, and Lily wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off of his face. She drew herself up to her full height (which, admittedly, wasn’t very high) before declaring, “Ah, yes. Yes I am.”

The man looked at her, obviously amused. “And what might that be?” Lily glared, “Well, since you clearly can’t put a bed together properly, I’m going to help you so I can go back to sleep.”

All she heard was a startled, “Wait, what?” as she strode into the apartment, surveying the mess before her.

It looked as though a tornado had torn through. A pile of boards were stacked haphazardly in one corner, while nails and screws were busy rolling their way across the wooden floor. The headboard was propped up against the wall, while hammers were scattered here and there.

“Wow, you’re really hopeless at this whole building thing, aren’t you?” She remarked, carefully stepping over a pile of screws.

The man shrugged, running a hand through his already tousled hair. “I’d like to see you do better.”

Lily whirled around so fast she saw stars. “What, you don’t think I can build it? I bet I could build it better than you ever could.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

He smirked at her, and said, “You’re on. Loser has to buy the other dinner.”

She scrunched up her nose, “What, like a date?”

He rolled his eyes. “Relax, I didn’t realize you wanted me that badly.”

Lily glared. “You wish I did.”

He grinned cheerfully. “So? You in or not?”

Lily held out her hand. “I’m definitely in.”

The man shook her hand. “I’m James.”

Lily turned towards the room, scouting for the instructions. “Lily.”

“If you’re looking for instructions, I’ve got them here.” James pulled out a wadded piece of paper from his back pocket, waving it teasingly in front of Lily’s face.

“Hey! Give it!” She jumped up, cursing her height.

He clicked his tongue, pretending to be disappointed. “It looks like you’ll have to freestyle it, I’m so sorry.” The undercurrent of sarcasm flowed clearly in his words.

Lily huffed, then turned back to the room. She’d still find a way to come out on top. She’d just need to get the boards into the right place, then screw them together. How hard could it be?

* * *

For the thousandth time, Lily wished she had never gotten out of bed. Why was nothing working out? The legs of the bed were a mangled mess at this point, and the only thing keeping her there was her sadistic, twisted sense of pride. Meanwhile, James was humming softly under his breath, with a completed headboard and bed frame to boot. Her stomach rattled once again, and she was beginning to question her sanity.

“What, giving up already? Tsk, tsk. I expected more from you.” James was looking down at her pathetic excuse of a bed, mock disappointment written clearly on his face.

Lily glared at him, “No I’m not. And I’d be nice if you could mind your own business.”

James grinned, “Sure, Red.”

 _“Don’t. Call. Me. Red.”_  Lily all but snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Whatever you say, Red.”

Lily was seriously beginning to consider ripping his guts out. “Why am I doing this?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I mean, you could be treating me to dinner right now, but hey, it’s your life.”

Lily closed her eyes and counted to three. “If I take you out to dinner, will you kindly leave me the fuck alone?”

He smirked, as if he knew she’d eventually give in and ask him out all along. “Well, it really depends on the place. If you took me to Chipotle, I might be convinced…”

“It’s a done deal. Let’s go.” Lily grabbed her keys and prepared to drive as fast as possible to the nearest Chipotle she could find.

“You do realize that you’re still in pajamas, right?”

She looked down and cursed.

* * *

To this day, she still doesn’t know why she married him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :D


End file.
